Leave a Message
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: Follow Percy and Annabeth's love story through messages left after the beep. Complete.


_"Hey! This is Percy Jackson's phone and of course I can't reach it right now so just leave a message after the beep and I'll try to get back to you."_

"Hi, this is Annabeth Chase from Professor Brunner's class, I saw you missed class today and Piper said you're out with the flu. I have the notes from the class and Piper said it'd be cool if I just dropped them off at your dorm. Where's your dorm? Call or text me, actually just call me when you get this message."

 _"If you're hearing this I'm either ignoring you or I'm dead. This is Percy by the way, and my phone's not in my hand. Sorry."_

"Hey Percy this is Annabeth, and I'm hoping you'll return the favor I gave you. I'm out with a stomach bug and need you to bring me any assignments Brunner gave out. My dorm is right next to the Starbucks, top floor, 3rd room."

 _"Percy's phone. Leave a message or text me."_

"Listen Percy, it's Annabeth, I'm here with Piper and Jason at the bar by your apartment and they're being all gross-do you mind coming over and hanging with me. I can't hand all their lovey dovey stuff alone. I'll even order you that expensive beer you like, please?"

 _"-hey-hello Percy's voicemail-shut up!-pass the weed-Leo shut up! You've reached Percy Jackson as Leo had already made clear, he's an asshole, and I obviously can't get to the phone right now. You know what to do."_

"Annabeth here, for the part tonight which type of beer does these new people like? Call me when you get this!"

 _"Hey. Please leave a message so I know how important this call I missed was."_

"Percy, my Architecture Professor invited me to this banquet and I need a date. I know this may be weird, but I really need someone else there, creepy Ethan is gonna be there and I'll die alone. Oh, and this is Annabeth."

 _"Hey, hey, hey. Percy Jackson's phone here. Leave a message or don't."_

"Uh hey, this is Annabeth and I was wondering if you'd like to go out to the bar we both like? Just the two of us..."

 _"Please text me instead of calling. I answer that more. Percy Jackson."_

"Did you quote yourself in your own greeting? Lame. I just wanted to say I had a great time last week, and would like to go out again. Only if you really want to! This is Annabeth."

 _"Yo! This is Percy's voicemail, leave me a message or better yet text me. Looking at you Annabeth, text like a normal person in the 21st century."_

"I'm offended at your calling out in your new voicemail. Piper sent me a picture, is my name in your phone Annababe?"

 _"Percy Jackson here, please text me about the meaning of this call. Unless your Annabeth who can't seem to text."_

"I can text! I just prefer to call! You're 30 minutes late to dinner with your parents, you better have a good reason! Please call me back!"

 _"Percy Jackson's phone. If you're Annabeth calling, go ahead and leave your dorky message. If you're someone else, please god, just text me._

"Babe, this is gonna be weird but could you pick me up some tampons? Please? If not I'm going to bleed all over everything,"

 _"Percy-Hey! Are you doing your voicemail?-Yes I am Annabeth-Oo! I want to be in it!-fine. Everybody meet the person who can't seem to text me ever-Percy will you give that up. I'm Percy's amazing girlfriend who knows how to text just prefers-Shut up! Just leave a message."_

"I do enjoy that new voicemail, the girl in it sounds beautiful. I can't seem to remember and this time you better call me back before we move, we decided on keeping my couch right? I love you."

 _"Welcome to the voicemail of Percy-and Annabeth!-just Percy here-also Annabeth!-okay I guess Percy and Annabeth's voicemail even though it's Percy's phone-but you love me!-I guess I do. Leave a message for Percy-or Annabeth!-for both of us."_

"Remember when you meet my family, always compliment the woman and play rough when the men. And Helen's sister's cooking is the best thing you've ever tasted. I'm boarding the plane now, I'll pick you up from the airport when you land tomorrow. I love you."

 _"Leave a message for Percy, this is his new finacee Annabeth and he's busy with work stuff currently so I'm making this. I'm pretty sure you know what to do."_

"I'm glad you left the one I recorded, but I sound awful in it. I know you're out with the guys, but I'm sitting here with Sally and she and I are wondering blue or grey flowers for the wedding? I'm thinking a mix of both but Sally insists we stick to one, so just call me back. I love you."

 _"You have reached Percy and Annabeth Jackson but currently we're on our honeymoon and will not answer this phone for the next 2 weeks. Sorry."_

"I'm whispering because you're asleep right next to me and this is future reference that you drool in your sleep. I am witnessing it currently so when I wake up with part of my face or hair wet, it's your fault."

 _"Mr. Jackson here, if you're a parent leave a message after the beep and if you're not please just text me."_

"I am not a parent, not yet anyways. Unless you count pregnant as a parent. Oh god, do I refer to myself as a parent now?! Sorry, off topic. Can you pick up me pickles on your way home? These cravings are killing me. I love you."

 _"You've reached Percy Jackson, I am most likely busy with my new daughter and will not be answering my phone for awhile. I will return to school the 7th. Leave a message."_

"Hey Percy, it's about 3 AM and I'm lying in bed while you're singing to our daughter, and god do I love you. I am so glad we met and ended up together. And thanks for my beautiful baby girl. I love you so much."


End file.
